papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Wingeria Deluxe Edition!
Papa's Wingeria Deluxe Edition is a gameria tribute to Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Wingeria HD! Previews * 11/17/2016: Papa's Wingeria Deluxe Edition is revealed! * 11/17/2016: Sneak Peek: The New Workers Are Carson and Thea * 11/18/2016: Sneak Peek: New Meats! * 11/19/2016: Sneak Peek: No Picture but I am going to clearly announce that there will be holidays in this game. * 11/23/2016: Sneak Peek: Sauces! * 11/25/2016: Sneak Peek: Build Station! The new sides are, "Mozzarella Sticks, Apple Slices, Potato Chips and Red Licorice Bites." The new dips are, "Marinara Sauce, Roasted Chill-Corn Salsa, Nacho Cheese and Garlic Ranch." ''' * '''12/1/2016: Sneek Peek: Game Will Be Released in December 5th, 2016 * 12/5/2016: Sneek Peek: Papa's Wingeria Deluxe Edition is released! Customers * Clover (Tutorial) * Hank (Tutorial) * Cooper (Tutorial) * Trishna (Random) * Henrietta (After Day 1) * Mappy (Time) * Yogi Bear (Time) * Mindy (Random) * Joyce (Time) * Rudy (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Curly Fries) * Ann (Rank 3) * Tony (Rank 4) (Unlocked with Green Peppers and Zesty Pesto Dip) * Fluttershy (Rank 5) Cinco De Mayo (Ranks 6-20) * Maggie (Rank 6) (Unlocked with Chorizo Sausage, Queso Blanco Sauce and Churros) * Speedy Gonzales (Rank 7) * Dora (Rank 8) * Zoe (Rank 9) (Unlocked with Guacamole Dip) * Kenji (Rank 10) (Unlocked with Cactus Celery & Thai Chilli Sauce) * Ivy (Rank 11) (Unlocked with Crinkled Fries) * Franco (Rank 12) * Clair (Rank 13) * Austin (Rank 14) (Unlocked with Awesome Sauce) * Timm (Rank 15) (Unlocked with Southwest Sauce) * Rhonda (Rank 16) (Unlocked with Blazeberry Sauce) * Peggy (Rank 17) * Jessie (Rank 18) * Xolo (Rank 19) (He got replaced by Xavier for closer) * Vincent (Rank 20) Summer Luau (Ranks 21-30) * Utah (Rank 21) (Unlocked with Ahi Tuna) * Nevada (Rank 22) (Unlocked with Nacho Cheese Dip) * Cecilia (Rank 23) (Unlocked with Lemon Herb Sauce and Glazed Ham) * Kahuna (Rank 24) * Jasmine (Rank 25) * Fred (Rank 26) * Daphne (Rank 27) * Roy (Rank 28) (Unlocked with Mariara Sauce Dip) * James (Rank 29) (Unlocked with Smokey Bacon Sauce) * Tina Duck (Rank 30) (Unlocked with Banana Slices and Gummy Pineapples) Starlight Jubilee (Ranks 31-41) * Marty (Rank 31) (Unlocked with Beef Briskets) * Carson (Rank 32) (Unlocked with Onion Rings, Smoked Cheddar Sauce) * Woody (Rank 33) (Unlocked with Lone Star Sauce) * Ginger The Food Citric (Rank 34) (Unlocked with Provolone Stars and Blue Cheese Slices) * Atomic Betty (Rank 35) (Unlocked with Atomic Sauce) * Alberto (Rank 36) (Unlocked with Calypso Sauce) * Penny (Rank 37) (Unlocked with Mystery Sauce) * Elle (Rank 38) (Unlocked with Smoked Cheddar Cheese) * Hegan (Rank 39) (Unlocked with Marinara Sauce Dip and Mozzerella Sticks) * Gabriella Skory (Rank 40) (Unlocked with Fried Pork) (doesn't order it) * Gracie (Rank 41) Barviafest (Ranks 42-52) * Elastigirl (Rank 42) (Unlocked with Frozen Pretzel Twists) * Elantra (Rank 43) (Unlocked with Marzen Mustard) * Wylan B (Rank 44) (Unlocked with Cinnamon Sugar Dip and Black Forest Cake Slices) * Prudence (Rank 45) (Unlocked with Pickled Peppers) * Penny (Rank 46) * Gremmie (Rank 47) (Unlocked with Lobster) * Scooby-Doo (Rank 48) * Shaggy (Rank 49) * Rapunzel (Rank 50) * Tucson (Rank 51) * Ripley (Rank 52) Comet Con (Ranks 53-63) * Iggy (Rank 53) (Unlocked with Chicken Shaped Stars and Hyper Green Sauce) * Edna Mode (Rank 54) (Unlocked with Teryaki Sauce) * Velma (Rank 55) (Unlocked with Medium Sauce) * Jessie (Rank 56) (Unlocked with Saturn Cookies) * Professer Fitz (Rank 57) (Unlocked with Wasabi Sauce) * Sylvester (Rank 58) * Cooper (Rank 59) (Unlocked with Tofu Skewers) * Jr. Pacman (Rank 60) (Unlocked with Yum Yum Sauce) * Kitty Katswell (Rank 61) * Mandi (Rank 62) Halloween (Ranks 63-72) * Willow (Rank 63) (Unlocked with Wild Boar) * Ninjoy/Joy (Rank 64) (Unlocked with Mussels, Purple Pesto Dip and La Catrina Sauce) * Kenji (Rank 65) (Unlocked with Candy Corn) * Olga (Rank 66) * Kingsley (Rank 67) * Accent (Rank 68) * Emmelette (Rank 69) (Unlocked with Duck Sauce) * Ember (Rank 70) (Unlocked with Diablo Sauce) * Boo Boo (Rank 71) (Unlocked with Chipotle Sauce and Banana Pickles) * Janana (Rank 72) (Unlocked with Banana Peppers) Thanksgiving (Ranks 73-84) * Sienna (Rank 73) (Unlocked with Roasted Turkey) * Steven (Rank 74) (Unlocked with Pumpkin Bread Slices) * Cindy Bear (Rank 75) (Unlocked with Parmesan Sauce) * Orange Blossom (Rank 76) (Unlocked with Gravy) * Jackie (Rank 77) (Unlocked with Pumpkin Pomodoro Dip) * Woody (Rank 78) (Unlocked with Sweet Potato Wedges) * Crystal (Rank 79) (Unlocked with Miata Sauce) * Duke Gotcha (Rank 80) (Unlocked with French Fry Sauce) * Violet (Rank 81) (Unlocked with Papa Louie Ball Park Mustard and Cheese Cubes) * Jr. Pacman (Rank 82) (Unlocked with Yum Yum Sauce) * Denver (NEW) (Rank 83) (Unlocked with Green Tomatillio Sauce) * Hank (Rank 84) Christmas (Ranks 85-100) * Santa (Rank 85) (Unlocked with Goose, Cranberry Chuntey and Parmesan Celery) * Wendy (Rank 86) (Unlocked with Wasabi and Prezen Sauces) * Doghouse (Rank 87) (Unlocked with Deep Fried Garlic Sauce) * Scooter (Rank 88) (Unlocked with Orange Chicken Dip) * Fauna (Rank 89) * Flora (Rank 90) * Mulan (Rank 91) (Unlocked with California Roll Sauce) * Verona (Rank 92) * Bailey (NEW) (Rank 93) * Talita (Rank 94) * Tori (Rank 95) * Chris (Rank 96) * Randy (Rank 97) * Charlie Brown (Rank 98) * Lucy (Rank 99) * Linus (Rank 100) New Year (Ranks 101-111) New Year (Ranks 101-110) Gallery Papa's Wingeria Deluxe Edition Sneek.png Papa's Wingeria Deluxe Edition.png Sauces.png Angry Carlo.png|Carlo is not pleased with his order. IceCubePerfect.png|Ice Cube PERFECT! HenriettaHappy.png Category:Gameria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Games Category:Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Games Category:2016 Games